


Portraits and Tea

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Portraits, Quidditch, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: It is always a good idea to listen to the warning given by the portraits when you are visiting another wizard's home. Especially if they tell you to stay away from the parlor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	Portraits and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of Half Blood Prince 2020 in Draco's Den
> 
> Character Group: Narcissa Black Malfoy, Terence Higgs, Leta Lestrange  
> Potion: Hiccuping Potion

The portrait of Leta Lastrange had seen many things in her years hanging in Malfoy Manor, but nothing quite like what she had witnessed yesterday. It should have been a simple case of young men listening to instructions. But, as always, nothing went as planned.

* * *

“Draco,” Narcissa's voice echoed through the halls of Malfoy Manor. “Hurry up! Your friends will be here soon and you know what your father said about all of this.”

Draco shrugged into his practice robes as he walked into the front hall of Malfoy Manor. “I know, Mother. ‘Keep them in the dinning hall and on the pitch. I do not want to hear them in this house’.”

“Your father means well.” Narcissa smoothed the lapels of Draco’s robe. “It’s good of him to offer our practice pitch to you and your friends. He could have said no.”

“Everything with Father has a price.” Draco grumbled as he let his mother fuss over his appearance. “Even my place on the team has a price. Higgs may not show up because of what Father has done.”

Leta watched the interaction between mother and son quietly. She wanted to speak up and remind Draco that at least his father cared enough to meddle, but she held her tongue. He would figure that out on his own, one day. “Narcissa, there are guests approaching the manor.” Leta whispered. “A group of young men with brooms.”

“Thank you, dear.” Narcissa left Draco to walk towards the entrance. “Please let the other portraits know our guests will be in the small dinning room and the back garden.”

“Of course, dear,” Leta nodded her head and walked to the edge of her frame. “Draco, please remind the young gentlemen that the small parlor is out of bounds for any visitors.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Draco watched Leta leave her frame and turned to his mother. “Why does she always tell me not to let my guests into the small parlor? It’s just another room in the Manor.”

“It is a ladies parlor.” Narcissa answered as she opened the door. “Welcome. Draco is waiting for you. There are refreshments in the small dinning room for you to enjoy before practice.”

Draco watched the Slytherin quidditch team file into the entrance hall as his mother held the door open. Most of his teammates were busy looking up at the vaulted ceilings. Except for one, Terence Higgs. He was scowling and looking at the floor.

“Welcome, gentlemen.” Draco swept his hand towards the small dining room. “If you will follow me, we can grab some food and drink before we head for the pitch. Father, and the portraits, have asked me to remind you that we are allowed two places with our noise and energy, the small dinning room and the pitch in the back garden.”

“What about this room?” Terence pointed to the door that led to the small parlor. “I understand listening to your father, but the portraits? Really? Since when do portraits tell anyone what to do?”

“When it comes to the portrait of Leta Lestrange, I listen.” Draco shrugged. “Do what you want Higgs, but the rest of us will be on the pitch. It’s just a ladies parlor. We have more important things to worry with.”

Terence watched the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team follow Draco into the small dining room. He was in no mood to actually do anything Draco asked him to do. It was bad enough Draco’s father had bought his way onto the team with new brooms last year, but now he had to watch the little git boss them around and keep him from the spot he had earned on the team.

“If it’s just a ladies parlor, what’s the big deal about going in?” Terence asked as he put his hand on the door. “I’ll just take a turn around the room before I follow Draco sodding Malfoy onto his private pitch.”

Terence opened the door to the forbidden room and chuckled. It was a room full of portraits of the ladies of the Malfoy line and was set for afternoon tea. “So much for out of bounds. Looks like tea time is all set up.”

Terence watched one of the tea cups fill up as he spoke. Picking up the tea cup, he saluted the portrait of Leta and took a swallow.

“Young men who ignore requests often find more trouble than they planned.” The portrait nodded her head and walked towards her frame. “You should’ve listened to Draco, Mr. Higgs. It’s never a good idea to wander into places you have been warned away from.”

Terence set the tea cup back on the tea cart and turned towards the door. “Nothing to fear from a room full of ladies, as usual. Time to join the boys on the pitch.”

“I’ll let Narcissa know your feelings.” Leta watched the door close on the arrogant young man. “She will need her wand in the back garden shortly."

* * *

Terence mounted his broom to join the others on the pitch in Malfoy's back garden. Before he could get five feet off the ground, he began to hiccup, violently. He hiccuped himself right off his broom. “Oi, Higgs. What’s the matter?” Marcus Flint hollered down from his broom.

“Can’t. Stop.” Terence struggled to speak around the hiccups. “Make. It. Stop.”

Narcissa walked quickly toward the pitch as Terence struggled to breath. “Young man, did you go into the small parlor?”

Terence just glared at Narcissa and gasped around his hiccups. “And. If. I. Did?”

“You’re learning a lesson in listening to portraits. Those tea cups fill with hiccuping potion if you are not invited to tea in the Ladies Parlor. _Laetifica_.” Narcissa spoke quickly. “I have owled your mother. Someone will be here shortly to take you home to a quiet room. Maybe, next time, you will listen.”


End file.
